A terminal composed of a crimping portion and a terminal main body has been used as a terminal connected to a covered conductor wire. On a crimping surface of the crimping portion of such a terminal, locking portions called serrations (depressions) are formed in a plurality of rows at prescribed intervals in order to lock a portion of the conductor wire. The serrations prevent the conductor wire from coming out of the crimping portion by biting into the conductor wire when crimped to the conductor wire exposed from a covering of the covered conductor wire (Patent Document 1, for example).